


Рождество

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Внезаконники и зимние праздники.





	Рождество

По-настоящему осознаешь, что люди все же твари теплокровные лишь познав настоящий холод. Подобного рода мысли просто прибивает в голову, когда, пролежав некоторое время под ледяными сугробами, прижимаешься, с одной стороны - к обогревателю, с другой - к невероятно теплой инопланетянке (оставляющей красивые ожоги в форме пальцев после бурной ночи).  
Рою было хорошо. Чертовски хорошо.  
Где-то на кухне возился Джей - должен был скоро свалить. Говорил, хочет навестить семью. Благо его главная моральная травма - Бэтмен - себе не изменял, чинно проводя канун Рождества на холодной жестянке на земной орбите, в гордом одиночестве храня покой голубой планетки. Вроде как, у птички-Джея с другими птахами отношения были получше, чем с мышью. Еще с забавным стариком, который умел печь просто офигенные вафли.  
Кори, поерзав, решила устроится поудобней, по ходу, едва не скинув рыжего с дивана. Тот фыркнул, убрав с лица пламенные пряди. Переливающиеся яркими красками, они казались живыми. Вот так - тронешь, а та раз - обовьется вокруг руки. Или спалит. Да, определенно спалит. Не раз видел.   
С этими мыслями Арсенал, так и не снявший с вылазки ни костюм, ни маску, все же сполз с нагретого местечка и вразвалочку пошлепал босыми ногами к кухонному кафелю - посмей он лечь с Кори в сапогах, одним лучником в этом мире стало бы меньше.  
Почесывая щетину, Рой отчаянно мечтал о кофе. Очередной кошмар, финалом которого была его собственная оторванная рука, начинал уже несколько надоедать. Причем, что странно, каждый раз от конечности его избавляли по разному. То лучи какие-то, то лезвия, то вообще хрень непонятная. Хотя, оно все хрень, по сути, но местами как-то особенно. Слишком трешово, даже для их команды "неудачливых экс-сайдкидов". Кори не в счет.  
\- Утром все найдем по углю, - подумав, вслух гоготнул Харпер. Мысль о том, что ни елки, ни камина, ни, тем более, прибитых на положенном месте носков у них не было, пришла в голову чуть позже.  
Птичка уже успела смыться.  
Но оставила записку. Печенье и записку, обещая притащить вафель.  
Рой заржал. Кори, промычав что-то непонятное, раскинулась на кровати "звездочкой", полностью блокируя путь к нагретому месту.  
Несколько часов спустя, Джей едва ли не с бранью отбивался от "семьи" в лице Грейсона, не желавшего отпускать "едва зашедшего братца". Вафли он все же успел спереть. И не только их. А еще совершить почти подвиг. Мало ли кто способен найти в ночь на рождество магазин, который бы работал в четвертом часу утра.   
Свисающие с лампы носки может и выглядели не совсем эстетично, да и сладости в них слегка расплавились, зато сюрприз команде был обеспечен. Особенно не знавшей земных традиций инопланетянке, заставшей с утра своих любовников в бороде и непонятных красных панталонах.


End file.
